Taken by Orcs, Ruled by humans
by i need a name
Summary: *3rd Chapter UPDATE* Second part to the Story- The darkness of Mirkwoord forest. Legolas returns from his errands, but he is shocked when the palace is overuled by Orcs, and someone is waiting for him. The hunter is about to become the prey. R/R no flames
1. Travel

Disclaimer: im only gonna write this once in this story, so listen up:

I do not Own Legolas, I do not Own Aragorn, I do not Own Thranduil, all the chars I made up,

I own, and that's about it.

This story continues on from "the darkness of Mirkwood forest" so go and read that first to get filled in

On the plot, otherwise, enjoy, R/R but no flames…..

*********************************

Aelon Lay in bed, unable to sleep, her arms wrapped tightly around her daughters tiny form. They were 

Under heavy guard by several Uruik-Hai, and they were both terrified.

Shortly after Legolas had departed they had been attacked by Uruik-hai, and Men. The Elves had suffered great losses, but she, her daughter, her sisters-in law, and the King had been singled out to be caught and brought to whoever was in charge, the other captives were thrown into the dungeon and the doors were bolted. 

Thranduil had been murdered in cold blood, the Uruik-hai and the men had beaten him till he bled to death from his injuries, and left him. When Theomir and Elondrir returned from their errands, they had been 

Hurt badly and taken captive, and forced to watch as their wives were tortured to death. Then they too suffered the same fate. 

Aelon looked out the window. The Men and Orcs alike were waiting for her husband to return. She desperately hoped he would be delayed, she couldn't bear to watch him being hurt. She silently willed him to stay away, even though she knew it wouldn't work. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

****************

Legolas rode through the forests on his grey horse at a steady walk. He was nearly home, and though he was desperate to see his wife and daughter once more, he saw no need to further exhaust his mount. He had been riding for near 2 weeks, and they were both weary from travel. He had been attending counsels from dawn till dusk at Rivendell, and then he had ridden on to speak with Lady Gadrielle and Celeborn.

He was happy to be so near home, but something seemed wrong. So far he had encountered no trouble at all in the outer woods, normally he would at least some beast or creature who wished him ill. He also had a sense of worry, but he didn't know why. He lay his bow on the front of the saddle where he could easily reach it and and stayed on his guard. As he proceeded he sensed an increasing darkness , and quickened his pace a to a trot.

Sorry this part was so short, kinda at a loss for what to write, so yea, R and R, no flames

pleez


	2. Captured

Disclaimer- Refer to the first page, I have umpteen other chapters to write, and I think once at the start of each story is enough 4 me

Thanx so much to the 2 pplz who reviewed, this chapter is a little longer, enjoy guys

**

Aelon woke at first light the next morning, and looked out the window. She hadn't heard horses, and she breathed a small sigh of relief. She turned over and curled back around her daughter, brushing her blond hair from her face. 

" Saalli Legolasse Greenleaf, you remind me so much of your father," she murmured into he daughter's hair.

The young girl curled up into the embrace, and sighed softly in her sleep. Seconds later she closed her eyes, and heard several orcs storm into the chamber, fuming with anger, muttering their foul black speech

And slamming and crashing something around. Aelon extended her hand across to the other side of the bed, 

A tear slipping down her cheek. "Legolas," she whispered, barely audible. The next minute she was dragged roughly from her bed by her hair, and thrown across the cold floor, where a man stopped her and drew a knife to her neck before she could move.

"Where is he, where is the last prince," he said through gritted teeth. Aelon choked, he had his arm so tight around her throat. 

"I don't know, I already told you he was running an errand for the King," she said desperately, clawing at the arm round her neck. He tightened it, and dug the knife into her throat.

"Lets try again, where is the tree rat?" he sneered in her ear. She could smell alcohol on his breath, not good for her.

"I told you, I don't know anymore about his whereabouts, other than he should be back soon," she mouthed the last bit, because of the lack of air. Tears were running down her cheeks. The man let her loose and gave her a hard slap across the face, tossing her back on the bed. Saalli buried her face in her mother's shoulder.

"Mommy…………." She said softly, "please don't cry"

**

As Legolas got closer to the palace he could sense the darkness growing larger in his mind. When his horse balked, he dismounted and let the animal run free, checking his weapons. He held his bow, and had several arrows ready to shoot at the slightest hint of danger. He crept through the trees until they thinned out a little, and he climbed one to get a better look. 

There was no activity to be seen the courtyard was empty and silent. A smell tainted his nose. Elf Blood.

Legolas cursed. Something had happened here, and it was not good. He decided to wait for the cover of darkness to investigate things, and made himself comfortable in the tree to rest. He closed his eyes, not to sleep, but to recover a little strength. He had barely stopped his journey since he started, and he needed to stop a little while. When he finally saw the sun set he readied himself. All his arrows were in his quiver. He had eaten and drunk earlier, and hid away his packs to come back for. His daggers were at his side, as were his swords and he had a long knife concealed in his boot. He dropped silently from the tree as soon as the sky was nearly black, and quietly made his way to the palace. 

Aelon knelt in the main hall, in front of nearly two thousand Orcs, listening intently to the ramblings of the two men who were in charge. They were both big, and covered in muscle, and she didn't dare doubt for a moment that either of them could fight well. Saalli was kneeling next to her, and sobbing softly into her hands to muffle the sounds. One of the men, Mikal, had hit her earlier for defiance, and it was not a light blow either. There was a deep bruise on her face, which she refused to show anyone. It was very early in the morning, one, maybe two o'clock. Suddenly Aelon heard something, a struggle, it was far away, and the men's insensitive ears did not pick it up. As it got louder, The preaching stopped, and she lifted her head.

There was a shuffling of Uriuk-Hai feet, and the doors burst open. There must have been about twenty of them, and they shoved an elf to the floor. Aelon gasped, looking from the two men to the Uriuk-Hai, her eyes filled with fear.

"So you have finally decided to grace us with you appearance, Tree Rat, I must say, you are a bit smarter than your brothers before you, but it will not save you, either." He smiled cruelly.

If there had been any color in Legolas' moonlit face it drained when he heard theses words.

The Men smiled more. He clicked his fingers at the Uruik-Hai and orcs alike.

"Attack him."

**

Ok, hope this chapter was a little better, and it was a bit longer-

R/R, no flames


	3. Defeated

Dunno if anyone actually reads this, but I said I would finish it, so I will.

And to anyone, who is reading, sorry it took so long to update, enjoy.

**

Legolas drew his daggers just in time to block an Orcish sword, and he rolled on the ground till he could get to his feet. A heavy boot connected with his ribs, and he crawled to his feet, dodging another blow.

He cut down Uruik-Hai after Uruik-hai, but they just kept on attacking. For every one he cut down, two more would replace it, and the Elf was heavily outnumbered. He slid his daggers back into their holders, and drew a sword, the light metal was deceivingly strong, and did not even bend at the weight of the Heavy Orcish swords. Legolas ducked suddenly as a blade swung through the air unevringly close to his ear, and he cut up with his sword, burying it deep in the Uruik-Hai's stomach. He pulled it out and swung 360 as one came up behind him, and he beheaded it. He jumped suddenly as and Orc attempted to knock his feet out from under him, and he brought his sword down heavily on its head. He took a brief moment to look around, and as an Orc charged at him, he jumped to the side, and pushed it into a group of other Orcs, where, being the incredibly smart creatures they were, they impaled themselves on the oncoming weapons. 

The Elf looked around. Orcs were pouring in the doorways, from where they came, he did not know, but there were so many of them he could only guess. He swung to parry an oncoming blow, and drew back, plunging the blade into the heart of the beast. He groaned, the two long weeks of travel without rest, and the trip before that were catching up with him, he needed rest, which he hadn't had for a long time.

He cut down another five Orcs, before he finally made a mistake because of his exhaustion. One second he was standing, the next an Orcish sword connected with his temple, knocking him to the ground. 

One of the big males drew up his hands when he saw this, and the Orcs drew back, smiling sadistically as the man walked to where the Elf lay, and kicked him in the neck.

Aelon held her daughter, and the two were huddled in a corner. Saalli was peering over her mother's arm.

Aelon looked heartbroken as her husband desperately fought against the Orcs, and silent tears flowed down her cheeks as he was knocked to the ground, and collapsed on the beautiful white marble floor, blood pooling from a wound on his temple, his blond hair spilling like straw. He was too tired to stand, and temporarily stunned. She saw the man drag him up to above his head by his neck, and slam his fist into the side of his face, sending him flying across the room, five meters from her. 

"Get up Elf," The man spat, and looked at him in disgust, as Legolas lay there. The elf dragged himself to his feet, and glared at the man. He had spotted Aelon and Saalli, and was furious they had captured them. He drew his swords up defensively as the man charged, and the heavy, rugged, man made blades locked with Legolas' light, fine Elvish blades. Aelon could see Legolas' muscles strain to keep the Man's weight from knocking him to the floor once more, and she watched as he broke the lock, ducking to avoid as the man caught his weight. He charged and they locked once more, the man forcing more of his weight on the tired Elf.

She watched on as he dropped one of his blades and swung it up and under, knocking the man's blades from his hand in one quick maneuver. The man grabbed for his belt knife, and sneered, attacking the Elf once again. Legolas dropped his swords and grabbed his daggers, just in time to feel the knife bite into his upper arm. He bit his lip, and brought his dagger up, slashing a shallow cut from the Man's hip to his shoulder, forcing him to pull the knife away from his arm. The Elf stopped for a second to see the damage, a deep cut up his arm. He swore in Elvish to himself, the fight was rapidly draining what little strength he had left. He blocked one blow from the man, and stumbled from the impact . In an impossibly fast movement for a man, he grabbed another knife by the blade, and smashed it down on Legolas' temple, knocking him once more to the ground, where Orcs swarmed around him. The Elf closed his eyes. It had taken more effort than he had imagined, and now that he was down, his arms felt heavy. He was barely aware of the Orcs around him until they attacked him, but he was only semi conscious. The Orcs attacked him viciously, drawing back from him only when he couldn't move, and he was covered with his own blood. He lay on the floor with his eyes closed, able to hear and see the happenings, but completely powerless to stop the events from unfolding.

*** 

The big man turned to Saalli, and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her up. Aelon tugged on her daughter's arm, desperately. Legolas was so close to death, he could not do anything to help her. 

"Now we kill the little one," he said, and ripped her out of her mother's grip, leaving her dangling by her arm in mid air. The female Elf lunged at the man who took her daughter, trying to get to her, but the Orcs grabbed her, and dragged her and pulled her backwards, gagging her up, and binding her, readying her to be dragged out of the room to her own fate.

The man smiled, and drew a clean dagger, and traced the girls bruise on her cheek with it. Saalli spat, and he pressed it to he cheek, cutting a shallow wound. She whimpered softly, but said nothing more. 

"That's better, little girls should be seen and not heard," The man said, and slapped her face, hard. 

Aelon struggled, desperate to do something. The Orcs took off her gag and bindings to tie her tighter, but she jerked her head from their reach. The Orcs dropped her, and she sprung to her feet and to her husband.

She was an arm's length from the blond Elf when they grabbed her and pulled her backwards.

"Legolas," she screamed, terrified, before a massive hand clamped over her mouth, and her wrists were bound again. She was dragged to the far corner of the room.

"Well well my pretty," the man sneered at Saalli, and drew the knife to her throat, "this is where it all ends," The man gave a grim chuckle, and traced a line across her throat with the tip of the knife

**

A bit of a longer chapter and a cliffhanger! It's a miracle coming from me, lol R/R


End file.
